Marcela Ferreira
Marcélena Leona Ferreira '(born June 4, 1994) is an Brazilian-American professional wrestler, model, singer/songwriter, and businesswoman currently signed to ROX under the ring name Marcela Ferreira or just Marcela. She is a former 1x TKS Tag Team Champion with former partner Tiffany Aero. Early life & biography Marcélena Leona Ferreira was born on June 4, 1994 in Sao Paulo, Brazil to a privileged family in the upper echelon of Brazilian society. Her parents are Brazilian congressman Matheus Ferreira and businesswoman Gabriela Ferreira. Ferreira was sent away to America at age 10 following her father's controversial exit from his position in congress in attempt to shield her from society following the high profile scandal. Her goal once becoming an adult was to return her family to the top of society, which is why holds herself in such confidence and grandeur. Professional wrestling career Bad Gal Behavior (2015) Transitioning from a model career, Ferreira would find interest in wrestling, beginning by using her money from her modeling to pay for a month of training. A few weeks after her training had begun, Ferreira would find herself in BGB/Bad Gal Behavior for a short amount of time before moving on to pursue other opportunities. DivaPPV Events (2016-2017) At the first annual Diva PPV event "DivaMania" on April 25, 2016, Ferreira would face Aysia and Kattya in a triple-threat match, pinning Aysia, and leaving with the first victory of her career. 5 months later at "DivaSlam", Ferreira competed in a submission match, losing to Aysia. The following year, Ferreira faced Aysia once more in an Extreme Rules match, where she came out with the win. In February 2018, Ferreira announced she'd be competing in the Ultimate Diva's Classic tournament. Unfortunately, the event had been canceled. Unrestricted Access Wrestling (2017) Once UAW finally announced a release date for their premiere show, Ferreira was confirmed to debut alongside her tag-team partner Tiffany Aero. The two would compete in a 2-on-1 handicap match against Zada Ion, where the two walked out and failed to complete the match. The promotion was soon closed after financial issues arose. Cherish The Opportunity (2017-2018) In 2016, it was announced that Ferreira would be competing on CTO Fortune's second season. In 2017, Ferreira made her wrestling debut in CTO in a 2-on-1 handicap match with fellow Fortune competitor Isabella Petrova against Denise Brooks during the pre-show of CTO Redemption. She moved on to the finale of Fortune, where she faced her tag-team partner Tiffany Aero for the CTO Fortune Women's Championship, coming out in a losing effort. Going into season 5, Fortune was made into it's own CTO brand rather than being a tournament-style competition. Ferreira debuted within the brand as part of the D.O.D. Championship tournament, defeating Royce Anamorah in order to advance into the second round. Ferreira would be under contract with the company until it's closure in August 2018. Aero Academy (2017-2018) Behind the scenes, Ferreira served as a head female trainer at the Aero Academy Performance Center. Once the show went live, Ferreira found herself in a rivalry with Kyung Ahn. The slow building rivalry has consisted of Ahn attacking Ferreira and catching her off guard at random times. After the conclusion of her feud with Ahn at the CPV Uprising, Ferreira announced that she had not renewed her contract with Aero Academy. Total Knockout Society (2016-2019) Signing her contract in January of 2016, Ferreira would debut alongside her tag-team partner Tiffany Aero in July to manage her in her debut match against former partner Kattya. Ferreira made her in-ring debut in the company at the first Sirens Subversion event, defeating Kattya with interference from Tiffany. Two weeks later at TKS Inception, Ferreira held an open challenge, which was accepted by the returning Céline, coming out in a losing effort. On the season 3 premiere, it was announced that Ferreira and Aero had become the number one contenders to the tag-team titles, at the time held by The Border Whores. PURE proceeded to defeat The Border Whores at Axis of Powers, and becoming the new TKS Tag Team Champions. Soon after their victory, they would lose their titles to The Border Whores, ending their partnership after Aero's sudden attack on Ferreira. Following the split, the two were set to face each other 1-on-1 at TKS Revelations. At Revelations, Ferreira faced Aero in a No Disqualification match, coming out in victory following a roll-up on her former partner. On the season 5 premiere, Ferreira was set to compete against an unnamed opponent when Aero attacked her from behind, leaving her laid out beside the ring. It was announced that Ferreira and Aero's rivalry would be settled in a grudge match on the second episode of the fifth season of Aftershock. On April 8, 2019, TKS announced it would be ceasing operations. Fame Wrestling Entertainment (2019) On the premiere episode of FWE Supremacy, Ferreira debuted in a first-round match for the FWE Women's Championship tournament against Jazzy Valentine, winning by forfeit after her new found partner Anastasia attacked Valentine from behind before the match. The duo cemented their alliance when they announced themselves as Extortion. Soon after her debut, Ferreira decided to take hiatus from wrestling and left the company. She returned to the company after the hiatus as an interviewer on her own talk-show "The Red Carpet." In late 2019 Ferreira left the company which she claims was due to mistreatment by management. New Age Horizons (2017, 2019) In February of 2017, NAH hosted round one of their Women's Classic tournament. Women from all around competed in hopes of making it to round two. In round one, however, Ferreira left with a loss to her opponent Angel Warren. In January of 2019, NAH announced that Ferreira would compete in the companies first-ever women's match against Kattya, which will also serve as the shows main event. Ferreira came out in defeat, though she cites the match as a victory for her anyways and marks it as a highlight in her career. The company would soon come to a close once again in mid-2019. ROX (2017-2018, 2019-present) Ferreira was originally slated to debut in 2017 at the PPV Victory Lane, however contractual obligations weren't fulfilled. On the February 11, 2018 edition of ROX Burnout, Ferreira made her official debut against Alaina Petrova in a losing effort. After a long hiatus from the company, Ferreira was announced as an official member of the roster in June 2019, returning against the also returning E'Lise La'Prez; defeating her with her new submission finisher "Sugar Coma" Music career In late 2015, Ferreira made her debut as a pop artist with the self-release of her lead single Turn The Lights Out, it gained little attention due to Ferreira's lack of funding with an independent team. Following the single, she released her debut studio album ''Magnum Opus. After a 2-year hiatus from music, Ferreira self-released a hip-hop influenced track titled Frauds, the track gained little attention once more but with the expansion of her career she was able to promote it further than her first single. Ferreira later announced she was working on her debut project which would be backed by a record label, though Frauds would not make the final cut. Ferreira released her second studio album Kenya Bone through her record label Dream Girl Records. In December 2019, Ferreira released MARCY, the lead single to her forthcoming 3rd studio album Discography Studio albums Singles Other ventures In October 2016, Ferreira appeared on the cover of Muscle & Fitness Hers magazine, discussing her new diet, lifestyle, and lucha training. In July 2017, Ferreira released a mobile game for iPhone and Android called Marcela Ferreira's Luxury Diva Diaries. ''The objective of the game is to become a Hollywood star or starlet in multiple different fields of choice. The game offers Movie Star, Pop Star, Wrestling Diva/Divo, and Runway Model paths that all come with their own unique storyline to give players a personalized experience. The game supports a free-to-play model, meaning the game is free to download, but charges for in-game items. Upon release, the game became a popular download and quickly reached the top of the charts, and earned around US$110,000 within it's first month of release. That same month, Ferreira released an emoji pack for iOS devices called Marcelamoji. In October 2017, Ferreira appeared on the cover of PAPER Magazine, where she shocked many by posing topless for the cover. That same month, Ferreira debuted on the big screen for the first time in her movie Atomic Silver. Over the summer of 2018, Ferreira would appear on the cover of PAPER Magazine once again. Personal life In October of 2016, Ferreira and CTO Superstar Kendrick Santana were rumored to be dating. It was later confirmed the following month by anonymous sources. She soon after came to terms with ending her relationship with Santana after 6 months. Following her loss on CTO Fortune, Ferreira sought out further intensive training from CTO CEO, Aaron Bomber. It was revealed in September 2018 that Ferreira's net worth had hit US$1,000,000. Match listing (Expand to view) In wrestling Finishing moves * ''Sweet Excavation (Hammerlock DDT) — 2019–present * Sugar Coma (STF) — 2019–present * Craving A Cavity (Running double knee facebreaker) — 2015–present' * Silver Lining (Shiranui) — 2016 * Snap DDT — 2015 Signature moves * Handstand heel kick into running superkick — 2019–present * Northern lights suplex * Corner foot choke (variations) * Corner knee * Samoan drop * Double knees (In corner, variations) Nicknames * The Silver Queen * Silver Storm Rising * The Perfect Woman * The PURE Athlete * The Cotton Candy Cobra Managers * Tiffany Aero * Kattya * Anastasia Entrance themes * "Rich Bitch" by TKO — 2015 * "Silver Lightning V1" by Little Mix — 2016 * "Silver Lightning V2" by Little Mix — 2016-2017 * "Hello Bitches" by CL — 2016-2018 (as PURE) * "Aurora Borealis" by BDI — 2017 * "In The Next Life" by Kim Petras — 2018–2019 * "Sweet Spot" by Kim Petras — 2019–present Tag-teams or factions * MTK/Mirage a Trois (with Tiffany Aero and Kattya) — 2015 * PURE (with Tiffany Aero) — 2016-2018 * Extortion (with Anastasia) — 2019Category:Wrestler Championships and accomplishments * TKS ** TKS Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tiffany Aero Category:Woman Wrestler Category:TKSCategory:Xbox